Líneas dedicadas a mi alma
by Sode no Shirayuki
Summary: El primer capítulo escrito como un diario, Sei narra como se reencontro con lo que había perdido.


**Maria sama ga miteru no me pertenece.**

**No tengo dinero así que no les conviene demandar jajajaja.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas así que por favor dejen su review al terminar de leer. El siguiente capitulo depende de la respuesta del público.**

**Disfruten la historia yo disfrute mucho escribiéndola. :)**

**Capítulo 1**

**°°°°°**

**°°°°°**

**°°°°°**

**La C****arta**

-"La última historia sólo funciono porque tenía suficientes cosas enlatadas. Ahora no puedo hacer nada ya no guardo mis emociones ahora simplemente ya no tengo, desaparecen así como vienen."

-"Creo que solo necesitas salir a que te de un poco de aire."

-"… Tengo estos dolores, me duelen los hombros y a veces el cuello se me pone tan tenso…"

-"Estás demasiado estresada, sabes, quizá eso es lo que evita que te puedas poner a escribir tu nueva novela."

-"Así no funciona. Escribes muchas tonterías y entonces, donde se esta derramando letra tras letra, encuentras lo que buscas."

-"Pues cómprate una computadora portátil para que te sea más fácil."

-"Es fácil para ti decir eso porque con tu trabajo tienes ingresos fijos. Yo vivo de lo que aún llegue a vender mi libro."

-"Oye no te quejes, deberías celebrar que tras seguir tus propias reglas todo te salió bien. Dios sabe que tuviste mucha suerte niña."

-"Pues creo que mi suerte se acaba. Es difícil, a veces pienso que debí haber estudiado una carrera profesional."

-"¿Que habrías estudiado¿Medicina? Te habrías suicidado al tener que seguir tantas reglas. ¿Verdad que pensarlo asusta? Bien. Ahora deja de pensar esas cosas, no va contigo."

-"Disculpa no me río de ti, es sólo que últimamente, Yo, no voy conmigo."

-"Mira Sei, sólo es una mala racha, un bloqueo de escritor. Ya te arreglaras."

-"Más vale o si no tu tendrás que pagar el alquiler sin ayuda."

-"Mmm… pues si eso sucede y me hace falta una mucama te lo haré saber."

-"Pero no usare el uniforme de faldita."

-"Por supuesto que no ¡Dios me salve! Ni quien quiera verte así."

-"Jajaja ya en serio Kei¿Tu crees que esto que me sucede es temporal?"

-"Pues claro, sólo es cuestión que te llegue una musa nueva."

-"Pero por favor no la traigo a dormir¿verdad? Jajaja"

-"Exacto, si trajeras a alguien aquí a hacer quien sabe que cosa tendría que tirar todos los muebles y comprar nuevos."

-"¿Quien dijo que usaríamos los muebles?"

-"Ay no seas bruta y ya vete a dormir."

-"¿Qué dices? Pero si apenas son las nueve, acompáñame un ratito y juguemos cartas."

-"No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo. Con eso de la planeación sobre la galería nueva no puedo distraerme."

-"¿Qué es eso de una nueva galería?

-"Me toca hacer la exposición del presupuesto para una nueva galería en el centro. La academia quiere una pero se aprovechan de nosotros y quieren hacernos sufrir aunque la idea sea suya."

-"Eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo tu, que lo haga alguien más."

-"Sabes, tengo lindos alumnos que pretender sacar dinero de su propio bolsillo por si la junta decide que no somos muy importantes. Así que tengo que dar todo lo que tenga para convencer a la junta de que paguen todo y así mis niños puedan gastar su dinero en la celebración en lugar de otra cosa."

-"Quizá pueda conocer a tus alumnas algún día suenan interesantes."

-"¡De ninguna manera! No te atrevas a romperles el corazón, es más, ni te les acerques."

-"Bueno, bueno ya. No haré nada. ¡Lo prometo¡Solo baja ese libro! Rayos, a veces eres tan salvaje. ¡Ouch! Ok, ok. Me ahorraré mis opiniones."

A veces me da miedo mi memoria. Puedo recordar perfectamente las palabras que usa la gente y como se expresan aunque no recuerde los gestos y las caras, siempre recuerdo las voces.

Si Kei llegara a ver todas estas hojas donde transcribo nuestras conversaciones se asustaría y luego se burlaría de mí hasta que me pusiera morada. Escribiendo de burlas, se que si leyera la carta que escribí se le saldrían las lagrimas de la risa. Diría algo así como, "eso es tan floreado Sei, no me lo esperaba de ti". Pero como ella nunca encontraría mi carpeta de escritos pues pondré la carta aquí porque se que si la guardo en otro lugar la perderé.

-Querida Youko:

Ya van dos meses que transcribo todas y cada una de mis conversaciones con mi mejor amiga. Se que suena algo tenebroso pero lo hago para ver si en algún momento logro inspirarme. Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que salió a la venta la novela que escribí y si no escribo otra me quedare en banca rota pronto. Ya se, debería buscar otro trabajo. Pero no hay nada bien pagado que acepte personas como yo, sin título.

En fin, como probablemente tú nunca leas esta carta puedo darme el lujo de escribir con total honestidad.

¡No tienes idea cuanto he cambiado! Nunca pensé que lograría sobrevivir. No imagine que sería una más de esas personas que de la nada logran ganar un poco de dinero. Y llegue a creer que era verdad lo que mi madre dijo que si no estudiaba algo me moriría de hambre, ella tenía mucho miedo cuando decidí dejar la universidad. Pero salí adelante, bueno, por lo menos por un rato.

Lamento mucho esa desaparición por parte mía. No debí retirarme de sus vidas sin previo aviso como lo hice. No me malinterpretes no me arrepiento de haberles dado espacio para que continuaran creciendo. Sólo me arrepiento de no haber hablado bien esa noche contigo.

La carta que me enviaste, me llego con retraso. Cuando llegó comprendí porque me gritaste que no fingiera que no sabía de qué hablabas.

Entendí porque habías llorado de la nada y porque habías huido de mí con las manos sobre tu hermoso rostro. Lo lamento tanto¡fui tan tonta!, yo siempre pensé que tú eras tan especial y yo era tan… una basura.

Te pido perdón por haber causado tanto daño, yo te tenía en mi mente como el ángel a quién no debía acercarme para no "enmugrarte" pero nunca me cruzó si quiera que tu pensabas lo mismo de mí.

Tenía miedo por eso no te escribí cuando llego tu carta. Después tuve vergüenza y ahora no tengo nada. De alguna manera agote mis emociones en este tiempo que he pasado lejos de todos. Y se que a Kei la mata eso porque no puede ayudarme pero gracias a ella sigo en pie, si no tuviera alguien que me empujara creo que hace mucho me habría dejado morir.

Lamento no haberte entendido en la graduación de Yumi y las demás, yo estaba tan feliz de poder verlas a todas. Eso me tenía satisfecha no podía ni pensar en lo que tu me tratabas de explicar mi mente estaba cerrada. Lo lamento tanto mi adorada Youko.

Lamento no haber tenido la respuesta correcta en aquel tiempo.

Pero hoy, hoy la tengo. Hoy se quien soy y quien eres tú, para mí. Así es, sobretodo se qué eres para mí.

Y si, es un juego de palabras muy sutil. Sutil y sólo para ti porque te mereces cosas así delicadas y preciosas como tu. Al menos para mí, eres preciosa.

Si tan sólo no hubieras huido del lugar, quizá sería una historia muy diferente.

Me odie por haberte hecho llorar porque mi lentitud de comprensión te hizo pensar cosas que no eran y lo único que yo quería hacer en ese momento era tomar tu mano y detenerte, jalarte hacia mí y abrazarte. Para decirte que si, yo te amaba. Yo te amo.

Ahora es demasiado tarde no se donde estás ni si aún sientes lo que hace tiempo sentías. Lo único que sé es que yo sí, yo aún siento esa fuerza de gravedad que amenaza con jalar hacía dentro mis costillas y comerse mis entrañas. Aún siento un escalofrío cada vez que recuerdo tu mano en mi mejilla y el dolor en mi estomago porque creía que no merecía que cuidaras de mí.

Aún siento el vientre tibio cuando imagino qué habría sucedido si esa noche yo te hubiera tomado los labios como quería hacerlo y te hubiera dicho que me habías robado el alma, que aún la tienes.

Querida Youko donde sea que estés sólo quería decirte que las cosas para mi no son reales ahora. Vivo un sueño eterno, perdida en una pesadilla sin ti. Yo aún no te olvido, si pudiera verte sonreír una vez más podría morir tranquila.-

Kei dice que debería incluir la carta en mi próxima novela. Por cierto, la muy desgraciada encontró mi carpeta. Me dio mucha risa. La muy inocente creía que ya tenía un manuscrito porque me vio demasiado tranquila. Se topo con la carta y dice que jamás se hubiera imaginado que un tornado como yo atraería a alguien como la rosa roja de Lillian. Le dije que yo pensaba igual cuando era más joven.

Aún no tengo mi próxima novela, ni se de que tratará. Kei quiere que haga una novela de vampiros y que use mi carta como algo que el prota le da a alguna de sus víctimas. No se si estaba bromeando o no… No se como da clases de composición en aquél lugar, ni siquiera entiendo que rayos es la composición. Demasiadas reglas para mi gusto, yo pensaba que el arte era algo más espontáneo pero quizá tenga que ir a alguna de las conferencias para entenderlo mejor.

Volví a cambiar de lugar mis escritos y el diario pero tal parece que mi compañera de cuarto volvió a encontrarlos porque estuvo extraña y me dijo varias veces que los vampiros son interesantes… Me causa tanta gracia realmente es mi mejor amiga.

Hoy, por fin, Kei me presentó a su novio, bastante lindo el tipo aunque me da un aire a Rei por ser güero y amable. Hablando de Rei, pasé a la apertura de la galería y encontré a Noriko y a Shimako. Me contaron que estabas planeando practicar algo que se llama unión libre o algo así. Me hizo feliz verlas juntas, todo salió bien al final y eso realmente me alegra. Dicen que Sachiko y Yumi están estudiando en América y que Rei y Yoshino tienen un restaurante, aunque siguen entrenando kendo cerca de donde residen actualmente. Sachiko me pasó el número telefónico de Rei porque, igual que antes, ella y Yoshino siguen siendo vecinas.

De Rei conseguí el número de Eriko. Me regaño por haber estado fuera de contacto tanto tiempo. Me invitó a celebrar a su segunda cría. Casi se me cae el pelo cuando me cayo el veinte que Eriko es ya una mamá. Me dijo que invitara a Kei y a su chico para conocerlo, realmente extrañaba a Eriko nadie como ella para traerme de vuelta al planeta. Su beba se llama Shea y la próxima quieren que se llame Savannah. Me encantaron los nombres espero que crezcan a ser mujeres extraordinarias.

Tenía tiempo de no escribir aquí. Para la fiesta de Eriko nos reunimos todas menos Youko, eso me puso triste pero me dio gusto ver a las muchachas. Yumi y Sachiko viajaron desde U.S.A. nos contaron tantas historias, en toda la noche no pare de reir. Yumi sigue siendo tan inocente como antes. Me enteré que nadie sabía nada de Youko, desapareció al mismo tiempo que yo. Me sentí terrible pero se que mi Youko sigue por ahí y seguro esta bien. Esa noche al regresar decidí ir a Lillian la mañana siguiente y dar un paseo por los jardines, quizá visitar a la madre superiora y agradecerle por esas entrevistas que dio a los medios sobre mi. Realmente me hizo un favor al no contarles nada más que mis calificaciones durante mi estadía en la escuela.

Cuando estuve en Lillian y ví la estatua de María me llegó la inspiración. Estoy escribiendo sobre un par de hermanas que estudian en países diferentes. Como Kei me sugirió decidí usar la carta, una de las chicas le escribirá a una exnovia y usare mi carta tal como la escribí la primera vez.

Hoy me llego la carta de mi editora¡Aceptaron el manuscrito! Me dio un cheque muy generoso junto con la carta. Por fin pude pagarle a Kei lo que le debía del alquiler y compre los regalos de navidad. Deje mi trabajo de mesera y hasta ahorre un poco en el banco. Aprendí que lo mejor es guardar algo de dinero cuando aún lo tienes.

El año esta por terminar. Aún extraño a Youko, el agujero que hay dentro de mí no logré llenarlo con nada. Pero aunque esté incompleta puedo seguir adelante me siento bien cuando estamos todas juntas aunque cada segundo recuerde que Youko solía estar con nosotras.

Todo saldrá bien, eso creo.

Eriko dice que ella también presiente que algo increíble viene en camino.

Y no no se refiere a otro crío.

Continuará…


End file.
